Companies attempting to grow their business across borders require effective tools to analyze relevant regional economic data. Many data sources are available that provide country-specific information related to business. For example, the Multi-Polar World Index (MPW Index) is a data source provided by Accenture™. The MPW Index provides information on a country's competitiveness within five dimensions, including talent, capital, resources, consumers and innovation. Other data sources may be publicly available that provide similar information. However, the MPW Index and other data sources contain a large amount of data, only some of which may be relevant to determining whether a company should grow their business in a specific market. For example, a company wishing to expand their pharmaceutical manufacturing business into Malaysia or South Korea needs to determine the likelihood of future success in those countries before deciding whether to expand into those markets. The data sources may provide some information about Malaysia and South Korea. However, the data may not be exactly relevant to the pharmaceutical manufacturing business. Moreover, it is difficult to determine which data is relevant because there is no way to simplify and summarize the relevant data in these indices. Also, it is difficult to analyze the relevant regional, country and economic data for a specific business goal because of the large amount of data present in these indices.